


160 bpm

by svebarazelena



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: Джош утверждает, что может мастурбировать со скоростью 160 ударов в минуту.





	160 bpm

**Author's Note:**

> EagleJD, конечно.
> 
> куча банальностей и метроном.  
> Ссылка на интервью https://www.instagram.com/p/BrMIFNRhV8C/
> 
> Не думала, что буду писать что-то подобное, но оно само :D
> 
> корявый скетч бонусом: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XIhJbJROOBtxor0dL9Zuq0ueih6MF1iH/view

– Джо-ош, ты серьезно, 160? – Тайлер проходит к узкому дивану, все еще посмеиваясь.

– Ну, – Дан поднимает взгляд, хитро улыбаясь, – мой внутренний метроном говорит что-то вроде того.

– Еще скажи, что триолями или шестнадцатыми. – Тайлер пихает его в плечо, – Или тридцать вторыми.

Джош давится смешком и берет его за руку.

– Для тебя я могу попробовать хоть сейчас.

– Ну уж нет, – Тайлер подскакивает с дивана, – у нас саундчек через полчаса. 

– Полчаса. – Джош только лениво сползает ниже. – При скорости 160 ударов в минуту… при том, что ты будешь сидеть напротив, смотреть и очаровательно краснеть, о, – он широко улыбается, не сводя взгляд с Джозефа, – полчаса – это вечность.

Тайлер закатывает глаза и со стоном опускается назад на подушки.

– Ты, блять, издеваешься. Но знаешь, – он лезет за телефоном, быстро что-то набирает и показывает Дану. – Эксперимент должен быть точным.

Джош хохочет и непроизвольно начинает дергать ногой в такт стука метронома, на экране горит цифра «160». 

– Ну? – Тайлер усаживается удобнее, изображая беспристрастность. – Мне еще секундомер запустить? 

– Ладно. – Джош принимается расстегивать джинсы. – И раз уж у тебя серьезный научный подход, то ты сам, – он бросает многозначительный взгляд на руку Тайлера, начавшую движение в очевидном направлении, – Не будешь себя трогать.

Тайлер проклинает свои зардевшиеся щеки и слишком узкие штаны. И не может отвести взгляд от пятна на боксерах Джоша.

– Но… времени же не так много. 

– Мы ведь выяснили недавно, – Джош спускает белье с бедер и медленно обхватывает сочащийся смазкой член, – что моему рту можно найти лучшее применение, чем, например, читать рэп.

Дыхание сбивается, а метроном продолжает стучать.

Тайлер произносит одними губами «давай уже».

Быстро. Все очень быстро и в то же время как в замедленной съёмке. Тайлер не успевает дышать за Джошем, пальцы сжимают край подушки. Он возбужден почти до боли и, кажется, может кончить только от идеальности зрелища. Как плотно пальцы обхватывают член со слегка выступающими венами, как блестит темно-розовая головка, контрастируя с кожей руки, как Джош закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза. Джош. Такой идеальный, что хочется сожрать, спаяться каждой клеточкой. Но сейчас Тайлер только смотрит. 

За стонами и тяжелым дыханием стук метронома уже слышен плохо, но внутренний метроном Джоша очевидно работает прекрасно, потому что равномерные движения руки точно совпадают с миганием на экране цифры «160».

Кажется, у них осталось пятнадцать минут. Тайлер ерзает на диване и шумно выдыхает. Джош смотрит ему в глаза и кончает себе на живот, пачкая футболку. 

В списке Тайлера «Самые идеальные зрелища в мире» определённо плюс одна позиция. 

 

– Ну что, мистер ученый, я сдал тест?

Тайлер распахивает глаза. Джош сидит перед ним на полу и начинает поглаживать его колено. От этих прикосновений бросает в дрожь. 

– Если не отсосешь мне прямо сейчас, то не сдал.

Джош улыбается.

– Я же обещал, что полчаса – это вечность.

Звуки расстегивания ширинки и скольжения ткани о ткань кажутся Тайлеру далекими звуками извне. Он не успевает выдохнуть, освободившись от этих ужасно-ужасно-ужасно узких джинсов, как буквально давится стоном от ощущения языка, проходящегося по всей длине. И это слишком. Много. Джош мягко обхватывает головку губами, двигается, беря глубже и Тайлер думает, что выдержит еще несколько ударов метронома, который по-прежнему тикает в углу дивана, и всё. 

Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Джоша, они сияют в вечернем свете розовым и золотым, и перед глазами пятна розового и золотого и больше ничего не существует в течение этих секунд.

Тайлер опускает глаза и встречается взглядом с Джошем и точка невозврата пройдена. Последним сознательным движением он пытается отстраниться, но чувствует хватку рук и остается на месте. И не уверен, что дышит.

Джош едва не давится, но глотает все. Тайлер бездумно гладит его по голове, притягивает для поцелуя, усаживая себе на колени.

– Ты в порядке? 

Джош коротко выдыхает ему в плечо:

– В идеальном. 

***

 

Джош роется в поиске чистой футболки. 

– Не думал, что у тебя кинк на метроном.

– Дурачок, – смеется Тайлер.

– А на что тогда? 

– На… Идеально-ритмичного тебя например?

– А, ну-у – Джош довольно улыбается, – это, можно сказать, моя суть.

 

– Уже упражняетесь?

Тайлер и Джош синхронно поворачиваются к двери.

– Чего?

– Ну, метроном. – Звуковик кивает на все еще подающий звуки телефон.

– Да, знаешь, – Тайлер делает серьезное выражение лица, – уточняли скорость новой песни, все время спорим.

Джош вставляет:

– Мне нравится 160.

– А я думал, что это слишком быстро.

Джош начинает хихикать. 

– В общем… – Звуковик предпочитает ретироваться. – Уже можно чекаться, подходите.

Тайлер беззвучно трясется от смеха, а потом бросает взгляд вниз.

– Чувак, твоя грязная футболка все еще на полу.

– Блять.

 

15 12 2018


End file.
